RWBY: Goddesses of Remnant
by redwords001
Summary: Team RWBY continue living their lives and attending the recently recovered Beacon, but all four girls are faced with their greatest challenge yet when their worst enemies and fears work together to eliminate them. The girls do things they've never done before to not only defend Beacon, but each other. But, they are unaware that they may be losing themselves...
1. The Celebration

**_Author's notes: I apologize for this being such a short chapter. It was my first chapter I have ever posted on this website and I didn't realize exactly how short this chapter was until I read it. Also, I do not claim anything that belongs to RWBY and Rooster Teeth or anyone else's ideas (I hope!). That being said, I hope you guys enjoy._**

* * *

 _I am finished with your crap, Weiss! You have disappointed me for the final time! You are just like your sister: a failure! A disappointment! A disgrace to my family! It is your fault that you are no longer the heiress to our company! It's your fault that Klein no longer works here! Whitley is several times more successful than you and your sister ever were! Did you really think that it would be a good idea to leave Atlas without MY consent?! You're nothing but a goddamn disappointment!_

* * *

I remembered my father's latest (and probably last) message from my scroll. I felt I should be upset, especially considering what happened to Klein, but I thought that as long we both no longer worked for or lived with Jacques Schnee, we were both fine. I should be enjoying the party anyway.

"Uh, hello?" Ruby said, smiling while poking my nose. I giggled.

"Quit it, you dolt!" I said. Ruby. I once considered her to be one of those annoying friends that makes you kind of want to kill yourself just to get away from her…

Once…

"Quit zoning out, "dolt!" Ruby said, mocking me. I laughed.

"You're kind of...cute...when you're immature." I told her.

Ruby continued smiling. "Oh, really? What am I when I'm not immature?" she questioned.

"I'll give it some thought. I'll talk to you when I know what to call you." I smiled.

"You better!" Ruby said, walking away. I don't know what or how to feel about Ruby. A friend? A crush?

How does she feel about me?

Once again, I woke up from my thoughts as Ozpin walked over to me. "Weiss, is everything okay? You seem...pessimistic."

"Huh? Oh, no, Professor Ozpin. I'm fine. Really!" I said, feeling great.

"I'd like to hope so, Weiss. I mean, this is the celebration of Beacon's recovery after the Grimm's assault. We should all be happy during such a fine event. Enjoy yourself, Weiss." Ozpin said, smiling.

"Thank you, Professor." I said to him he smiled and walked away. I truly should be happy. Ozpin isn't dead, Blake's back, Yang has a new hand and...Ruby. She's okay. I mean, considering everything that happened back in Mistral. I'm just so glad she's okay. Maybe I can finally tell her exactly how I feel about her and just hope the feeling is mutual. I'm not even exactly sure how or when I felt like this about her...maybe because it was what happened in Haven. I don't know. Actually, I think I might talk to her about it right now. It was almost midnight and the party was almost over. Figured I might as well as tell her sooner than later. I started my way towards Ruby until, suddenly, alarms were blaring and caught everyone's worried attention. The sound of alarms were followed by Ozpin's voice.

"Everyone, please return to your dorms immediately. White Fang activity has been spotted within the school's vicinity. Plea-" Ozpin's voice was cut off as the already really worried faces at the party got even more worried. Every and all lights inside the school grounds turned red faster than the speed of lightning. Another voice started speaking. He sounded...familiar.

"Hello, Blake." The voice was familiar. The voice belonged to...Adam Taurus. Blake gasped in horror as everyone turned to her. Yang shot up in flames. "I missed you, my love." Adam continued. Everyone continued looking at Blake, but with a little confusion now.

"But now, you and your friends will suffer...suffer because you made the wrong choice, Blake. You left me. We could've ruled Remnant together. You and I. But you left...and now, your friends will die a slow and painful death. And so will you. And then I'll burn this hellhole to the ground. Goodbye, Blake." Adam finished. The alarms continued blaring and the red lights shattered.

Suddenly…

"WEISS! YANG! BLAKE!" Ruby shouted for her team. More than just team RWBY responded though. In fact, just about every team in Beacon responded to the young girl's voice. Everyone looked to see what she was screaming about. We saw an army of armed White Fang members led by Adam, walking towards the school. Everyone gawked in horror and anger. Ren nearly lost his words…

"Oh, shit…"


	2. The Second Assault

Ruby sat helplessly, begging for mercy before her execution. The sound got louder...and louder..and louder until eventually I watched as she was disintegrated before me.

"You've made progress, Cinder." Salem said to me.

"Thank you." I responded, now being able to speak. "I...I think I'm ready." I said to her.

"No...you're not...not yet, anyways." She said to me. "You still you have to get used to your new eye. I see it giving you some issues. The eye was designed specifically to execute, and with it malfunctioning, doing such task would be difficult. Even for you, my dear." She continued. I was offended.

"What?! No, I _am_ ready! I can take her out now! She's just a little girl!" I argued.

"That "little girl" took your eye out and nearly killed you. Besides, Dr. Watts already has that situation under control." She said to me calmly.

"What?! Then what's the point in all of this training?!" I nearly screamed my lungs out.

"To be ready to take care of other people who become problems. We're using that "little girl" as a target for you as you seem to have the biggest bone to pick with her more than anyone." I just stared at her. "Now, re-" In nearly perfect timing, Watts had walked into the room, looking guilty.

"Dr. Watts...it has been a long time and considering how our last attempt to kill that…little girl," Salem looked to Tyrian who was slaying Grimm left and right in a distance and then looked back to Watts. "I would be disappointed to hear that you've failed. So, tell me...how did the events at Mistral turn out?" Salem questioned.

"Splendid...Salem." Watts tried to hide his looks of defeat and forced a fake smile.

"That's great to hear, Dr. Watts. But it'd be even better if I could see the proof...show me her head." Salem demanded.

Watts gulped. "Uh, you never asked for her head." Watts said nervously and now with a less confident smile.

"I did just now."

"But-"

"SHOW ME...HER HEAD!" Salem shouted as the place nearly crumbled. Tyrian ignored it, Emerald gasped and Mercury nearly shit his pants. Watts looked to the ground and was afraid of the punishment he'd receive.

Salem sighed. "I said I'd be disappointed in hearing that you failed, but I'd be furious if you refused to tell me the truth. In case you haven't known, there _IS_ a difference there."

"I'm so sor-"

"NO! You're not! You're a failure and a liar, Watts! Nothing more, nothing less!" Watts knelt before Salem and asked for her forgiveness. I recognized this scenario from a few moments ago with the Ruby hologram…

And what I did…

And surely, the one thing I feared having to do was about to happen.

"Cinder, I do not need the blood of a disappointment on my hands...would you care to do the honors?" Would I _care_ to? No! I thought to myself for a moment. "Would you not care to? If that's the case, I would be upset to punish you…

Or crucify you..."

I gasped. She couldn't be serious! There was no way!

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Watts asked with fear in his eyes. I sighed and looked at him with my deadly new eye as it flashed red. The sound of the eye getting ready to fire became louder…

"Wait…" Watts said.

And louder…

"No, please, wait! I can do better!"

And _louder_ …

"PLEASE, NO!"

A deadly beam shot from my eye, disintegrating Watts from existence. I stood there with the same look as Emerald and Mercury; jaw open, forced to believe what just happened.

Tyrian looked over to us for a brief moment and laughed as he continued to fight Grimm.

"That could've been you if you hadn't done what you were told, Cinder. And don't feel bad...think of him as...dead weight." This woman was INSANE! I would be as scared as hell if I refused to listen to her! Salem walked away as I followed. "Hazel," she called. Hazel stood up straight and tall after witnessing what just happened to Watts. He gave me a slightly dirty look, however. "Don't be upset at dear Cinder. She did as she was told to do...just like you will right now by telling me what you have planned for our next move. And it better be one that will succeed because the next person that doesn't take out that red headed broad is going to end up like Watts." she said. Hazel and I gulped. She was pissed.

"Right...of course. What if we join forces with...the White Fang?" Hazel suggested.

"Hmm...I suppose that could work. But, of course, that all depends on if you _truly_ kill "that girl." She looked to me. Her constantly referring to my description to that red-haired girl was starting to get annoying. " **Truly** was the key word there, Hazel. Something Watts didn't seem to understand. If you-" Salem was cut off by Emerald's loud interruption.

"Uh, Sal-"

"CHILD!" Salem yelled. Emerald gulped. "Please...don't be rude." she said calmly.

"Right...sorry...Salem. Uh, there's someone here who'd like to talk to you." Emerald finished. Salem looked confused, but, as of now, I'm not sure what to be confused at anymore. A man in a nice white suit walked into the room.

It was Jacques Schnee.

"Hello there, Miss." He said. Salem was surprised.

"Who the hell are you?! How did you get here?!" she questioned.

"I believe you're asking the wrong question, my dear. _How_ I got in is not the question. However, _how_ you wish to attack Beacon is." He said. I broke into the conversation.

"Wait, Salem...this is Jacques Schnee. He is the head of the Schnee Dust Company." I told her.

"Finally, some recognition." He said.

"Well then, Mr. Schnee...do you have any suggestions?" Salem asked.

"I was hoping for myself and the army in Atlas may be able to fight next to your side in what will soon be "The Second Great War." He implied.

"I'd be more than willing to allow that. And I'm sure you'd be saving the lives of my minions who would fail without your assistance." She said with a smile. Hazel and I looked at Salem. _I was totally about to knock this bitch out!_

"It's an honor to do business with you, my dear. I will get my forces ready." He said with a smile, as he walked out. Since when did he own an army? Did Ironwood give the military to him? Does Ironwood know about this? So many questions were coming to my mind, but were stopped when Salem walked out of the room.

"Tyrian, you have one chance to redeem yourself." Tyrian had the biggest smile on his face. Salem walked to a big window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and looked out of it.

"Prepare Beacon…" she started.

"You're about to suffer a second assault…"


	3. Sudden

_**Author's notes:** **So there is going to be a whole lot of profanity in this chapter. This fanfic IS rated M but I just thought I'd warn you guys anyway.**_

 _ **Also, sorry this chapter is several hours delayed...video games...all I have to say about that...I have no regrets...lol anyway I hope guys enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

I finished off the beaten White Fang member with Myrtenaster. The blood splattered all over my "combat skirt." I looked around the courtyard of Beacon, covered with dead White Fang members and wounded students. Amid the massacre, I spotted Ruby…

* * *

I jumped on top of my opponent's shoulders and blew his head with Crescent Rose. The shot gave me enough momentum to fly into the sky and get a clear view of this war. I was horrified to see tortured students battle against the biggest and most feared terrorist organization. I see Weiss get bashed on the back of the head as she fell to the ground. I flip with my back facing Weiss and shoot in front of me, boosting me right into Weiss' attacker. He fell to the ground and I executed him with Crescent Rose. I turned to Weiss as she lied on the ground with a bruise on the back of her head.

"I've been through hell, Ruby. Getting beat on the back of my head is nothing." Weiss told me. I smiled while slightly shaking my head.

* * *

My eyes were red, my hair was fire and my gauntlets were loaded.

I was pissed.

These guys really think they're gonna take Beacon down? Do they really think they'll take team RWBY down?

Do they really think they'll take me down?

I looked around the battlefield and spotted Ruby helping Weiss off her ass. I saw a fairly wounded team JNR and terribly wounded groups of other students. As I saw all these intriguing sights, it constantly makes me one to beat these guys into the hell they came from. Wait a minute…

WHERE THE FUCK IS BLAKE?!

I struggled to find my partner through the fights taking place, but I was not going to give up. As I ran, a White Fang member ran up to me and I simply stuck my fist out and the piece of shit went flying through the walls of Beacon.

Determination can be a damn good influence!

I found Blake around the side of the school, beaten and helpless, laying before a group of White Fang members. At that point, I didn't even know if it was actually possible to be any more pissed. I jumped like a rocket high into the sky and made my fist face the earth, crashing into it, fist first, killing an enormous amount of White Fang members due to the impact. Everyone stopped and looked at me with the most surprise I'd ever seen. I too was genuinely surprised when my anger wore off and I looked at my gauntlets. Blake was damn near unconscious and I was worried for her. I turned away to see remaining White Fang members, fleeing through the gates of Beacon. As they fled, Adam Taurus stood at the entrance, staring me down. I looked at him with both anger and fear. He fled as well after a few seconds. I turned and saw wounded and or unconscious students. I turned to Blake and put her arm around me as I walked towards the infirmary.

* * *

"Ren! Nora! You guys alright?!" I called out to my remaining team members. Nora rubbed a cut on her head while Ren was stuck with a relatively huge gash on his stomach.

"I suppose you could say that" Ren said jokingly through his pain.

"Hey, I'm supposed to...make the… jokes." Nora said before falling to the ground.

"Nora!" Ren and I yelled. We rushed to her side. I checked her pulse. She was out cold! Ren quickly carried her to the infirmary in tears. I was left standing amongst flipped tables from the party, dead bodies and banners covered in blood. I looked around as I saw other teams aiding their team members.

What the fuck just happened?

* * *

"Yes, Ruby! I swear I'm as fine as a sunflower!" I told Ruby.

"But you're not, Weiss! You have a huge bruise on the back of your head!" She argued.

"Ruby!"

"NO, WEISS! YOU LISTEN TO ME, GODDAMMIT!" She yelled. I couldn't believe it. I have never heard Ruby curse before. I didn't realize I pissed her off that badly! Everyone gave us their attention. "You are going to that infirmary and you are getting help! We are NOT arguing about this!" She finished. I started to cry. Ruby stopped herself and realized what she was saying. She also started to tear up. "Weiss, I-"

I left to go to the infirmary. I didn't turn back. Too embarrassed and too upset to deal with anything right now.

Ruby was right, though. I really did need help. I feel I might've badly wounded something important.

 **One Week Later…**

I woke up in my hospital bed, yawned and stretched. I had spent a full week in this godforsaken infirmary and I still can't he thought of dead bodies around Beacon's courtyard. But it has also been a week since I've talked to Ruby. I miss her. I turned into the room across the hallway to see Jaune at a wounded Nora's side. She still hasn't recovered.

"Come on, Nora. Please. I can't afford to lose someone else. Please, don't do this to me." Jaune said, crying. That guy really does care for his team. That's what I respect about him. I never looked at him as a love interest and not really a friend, but definitely a respectable guy. I turned out the window to remove the sadness, but it only got worse for me. I saw a healthy Ruby and Yang walking up to the infirmary. I began to tear up. A few minutes passed until I heard Ruby's voice.

"Weiss…"

I turned around to see Ruby standing in the room by herself. I was noticeably teary eyed.

"Weiss, I'm SO sorry! I wasn't myself! I just...I couldn't stand the thought of you being hurt. I care too much about you! I...I know that you may not forgive me but I-" I grabbed the girl's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. She was confused the first second, but let it go. I broke the kiss and we stared at each other for a brief moment.

"Just shut up, Ruby." I told her. She smiled. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for another kiss that lasted several seconds. Ruby eventually climbed on top of me, restraining my arms above my head and continued to kiss me. She took off her hood and worked on her shirt when we heard a cup suddenly hit the floor. We both turned to the doorway and saw a surprised Yang standing before a recently spilled cup of coffee.

"Ruby?"


	4. When Enemies Unite

The army of Atlas stood with attention as Gen. Ironwood stood on a platform, turned towards his army. "Everyone, we have another mission that has just opened up for us." Ironwood said. His army groaned and sighed. "Everyone, please...now there has been constant reports of White Fang activity which has citizens of Remnant disturbed and I would like to-"

"Oh, right, because it's always what you would like to do, not us." A soldier from the crowd cut in.

"Lt. Wilson, please." Ironwood responded.

"Why are we still taking orders from you?" The soldier said.

"That is _ENOUGH,_ Lt. Wilson!"

"Hasn't it occurred to you that we are tired of the ones you sacrificed for yourself? Does that ever matter the slightest goddamn bit?!" The soldier finished. The big room was silent and Ironwood sighed.

"Look, I understand our plan at Haven didn't go as planned…"

"NO, you do NOT understand! We lost friends, family and every other thing we ever loved there! In fact, hell, I feel we might even have lost our freedom taking orders from you!" Wilson yelled.

"Something you should have agreed to!" Ironwood yelled. Every gasped. "Alright, fine, I'll say it: I'm not perfect! Okay?! I'm not perfect, and apparently you all are! Okay, so maybe I made the wrong call at Mistral, maybe I got a good portion of the army killed! But in no way does that mean we're supposed to give up! We pull together and put all this weight on our backs and we all carry it!" Ironwood stopped and took a deep breath. "Don't EVER think we don't all deal with shit, Lt. Because every day...every day I wake up and I think of the dangerous things we as an army, we as brothers in arms...we as a family will go through…" The army stood with loose attention, but still some. "Every...da-" Ironwood was once again cut off by the shocking sight and feeling of a blade stabbing through Ironwood's torso. The wielder was revealed to be Jacques Schnee.

"Every day, I've been thinking about this moment. Every fucking day...and now it's here, Ironwood. Your service and usefulness to _my_ family and _my_ army and _my_ kingdom...has just run out. It's time to say goodbye to everything you had, Ironwood...and say hello to hell. I've put my daughters through it and they tell me it's just fascinating. I'm sure it won't be that bad...you back stabbing bastard!" Jacques stated. He had captured the army's full attention.

"Ironic statement coming from you." Ironwood said with barely any life left in his body.

"Goodbye, Ironwood." Jacques finished he slid up his blade which pierced through Ironwood's heart and fell to the ground. The army was very cautious about the situation, so they just sat back and watched. There was nothing they wanted to do anyway, considering what Ironwood had done. "Alright, everyone...from this point forward, you will obey my orders." Jacques announced.

"And why should we take orders from you?" Wilson asked.

"Jacques pulls out a revolver and spins around the cylinder that contains his special bullets created with his own dust. The crowd gasped. "Because you don't have a choice. You are all very strong soldiers in a very strong, rich and powerful kingdom and will be led be an even more stronger leader. You are all capable of so much more. If you abuse your powers and abilities, like the way people say I do, don't forget I am Jacques Schnee, leader of the Schnee Dust Company. There are several deadly dusts in these bullets of mine and there always will be. I can terminate this entire army with one bullet if I feel it's necessary and trust me...it's _always_ necessary." Jacques finished.

"We really don't have a choice, do we?" Wilson asked.

"Did I st-st-stutter?" Jacques asked.

"Well, just now you did…" Wilson said. Jacques held his gun up and shot into Wilson's skull. The bullet laid in his brain for a second and then it blew up an entire group of soldiers.

"I already said you don't have a fucking choice! I will do whatever I must to get through the minds of idiots such as _that_ smart-ass soldier! If ANY of you do that to me, you will ALL suffer my wrath! Understand?!" Jacques took a deep breath. Now, your first task is to find Adam Taurus." Jacques said. The crowd gasped.

"Adam Taurus?! But-" A soldier in the crowd yelled.

"BUT WHAT?!" Jacques aimed his gun. The crowd of soldiers were scared, judging by the looks of their faces. "Now, stop acting like lifeless morons and find out where this cocksucker is hiding!" Jacques said. Within a matter of seconds, the room cleared out. Jacques looked through his scroll to find and image of his family and zoomed in on Weiss. "When this is all over, you will die of torture."

 **Three Days Later**

Jacques was sitting behind his desk, looking at blueprints for his next deadly weapon when an Atlas soldier knocked on his door. "Sir, we have found Mr. Taurus." He said.

"Never refer to him as Mr. That man is more of a pussy than anyone I've ever known. Where is he?" Jacques demanded to know.

"They have a hideout somewhere in a forest, not far from Vale." The soldier answered.

"Then let's go find it."

* * *

The White Fang was still recovering from their loss against Beacon. They were in no condition to do a whole lot right now. Adam Taurus could only hope for a miracle. As he stood in his personal hideout, he began throwing everything to the ground. When he stopped, everything was silent. After a few seconds, a sniper shot echoed through the forest. He ran out of his hideout with his blade, ready to kill. As he ran, he stopped when he was surrounded by Atlas soldiers with their weapons aimed at Adam. "So, this is it. After _so_ long, someone stops me in my tracks and takes action."

"That's not what this is about, Adam." Jacques said from behind the group. People began to clear out of his way as he walked towards Adam. "No, no, we're here for an entirely different reason, Adam." Jacques stopped a few feet in front of Adam.

"I want to make a proposition."


	5. Discovery

_**Author's note: Before the story starts, I want to apologize as I told you guys this chapter would come out yesterday. Instead, I waited because I'm a lazy ass bum. Anyway, that will not happen again. I hope you guys enjoy!**_

* * *

"Ruby? What the fuck is going here?!" Yang yelled. Ruby hopped off of Weiss.

"Uh, hey, Yang! How's Blake?" Ruby tried to drop the subject.

"No, don't do that, Ruby! What the hell is this?!" Yang continued.

"I, uh, well-"

"We have feelings for each other, Yang!" Weiss jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, no shit! When did this start to happen?!" Yang screamed. Eventually, a nurse came into the room to break up the argument.

"I'm sorry, Miss Xiao Long, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." The nurse said.

"Give me a minute…" Yang told her.

"Miss Xiao Long-"

"Give a FUCKING minute!" Yang screamed. The nurse immediately left the room. Ruby and Yang were scared of this side of Yang. She turned to the girls with red eyes and a fiery bush of hair. "Ruby...get out...of the fucking way…"

"No! Yang stop this! Right now!" Ruby said, defending a recovering Weiss. Yang loaded Ember Celica. She charged towards Weiss as Ruby intervened, slamming Yang through a wall. Yang was too blinded with rage, she failed to realize...

She was at war with her younger sister...

Yang threw a punch a Ruby, but Ruby, being the fast girl she was, dodged the punch and instead sent a punch flying towards Yang, nailing her straight in the face, giving her a bloody nose. This only made Yang even more mad.

"Yang! Stop this! This isn't you! Don't make me do this!" Ruby said through tears. Yang still wasn't able to think straight as she let her emotions get the best of her. Her emotions were telling her to kill Weiss and anyone else who gets in her way. Yang jumped to Ruby and threw a punch faster than lightning, striking Ruby into medical equipment.

As much as it pained her, Ruby would do anything and everything she could to defeat Yang.

Ruby jumped back up and threw a punch at Yang. Yang dodged the punch and struck at her sister. Yang opened a cut next to Ruby's eye. Ruby kicked her sister in the gut. "Stop pushing this forward, Yang! Just...just STOP!"

At this point, Weiss couldn't bear the sight of her team fighting each other anymore, especially considering they were sisters. Weiss hopped out of her bed and ran into the supplies room to grab Myrtenaster out of the bag with her name on it. She ran back into her room and looked for an angle to strike from. She ran up behind Yang, wiped away her tears, and took a swing. Before the blade could make any contact, Yang shoved Ruby to the ground and hopped out of the way of Myrtenaster. She smacked Weiss directly in the face, sending her flying into the next room. Ruby had enough of this bullshit and ran up to Yang as she was engaging a wounded Weiss and spun her around. Yang was facing her sister and, for the first time this entire fight, realized her sister's face before being knocked out by the most powerful punch Ruby had ever given to anybody. Ruby grabbed Weiss and her stuff, and fled to their dorm, leaving an unconscious Yang behind in the infirmary.

 **30 Minutes Later…**

Weiss laid down on her bed with a used first aid kit next to her as Ruby leaned against the wall next to Weiss. "I can't believe you actually...did that…" Weiss told Ruby.

"Yeah, well, I'm not exactly proud of it, Weiss. It didn't really seem like I had another option." Ruby raised her voice. Weiss widened her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, but...she needs to know that she lets her emotions win too much. And between you and I, I don't think she's getting better. Every time it occurs, it gets worse. I mean, seriously, she took out an entire wave of the White Fang. If that's not enough proof that she's not well, then I'm not sure what is!" Ruby panicked. "I'm not even sure I made the right choice, Weiss. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe there was another option, I don't know! I...I love my sister and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but...the choices I make in _my_ life are _MY_ choices. And if she doesn't seem to get that, then she needs to open her eyes." Ruby finished.

"Ruby...you know your sister loves you too and I know that she wouldn't want to hurt us…" Ruby looked at Weiss in an unsure way. "For the most part...look, the point is that we're all suffering too much from the assault and some people are recovering faster than others. Yang is probably taking some time. Or maybe she saw Blake in a condition she couldn't handle. We all know how close they are to each other. I mean, hell, me just watching you get your ass kicked by Yang was too much for me." Weiss finished.

"Oh, please, I handled her just fine!" Ruby said with a smile. She sat down next to Weiss as she laid her head on Weiss' shoulder. "I love you, Weiss. I'm happy you feel the same because I've felt like this since we actually became _real_ besties." Ruby said.

"You should've said something, you dolt!" Weiss laughed. She hugged Ruby and kissed her forehead. The smile on Weiss slowly faded. "So...what do we do now?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. I guess we just wait a day and we'll figure everything out. I don't know." Ruby answered.

"Well, whatever idea you present...I will gladly follow." Weiss said confidently. Ruby looked up to Weiss and smiled. Weiss and Ruby leaned in for a kiss. They kissed for several moments and laid down onto the bed. "Goodnight, Weiss."

"Goodnight, Ruby."


	6. Time

_**Author's note: Just before the chapter begins, I want to clarify real quick that I understand you guys are very much interested in figuring out exactly what happened in Mistral as I constantly reference it. I guarantee you guys you will figure that out eventually. I can't confirm that it'll be sooner or later or even if it'll even be in this story, but for sure in the future, I will definitely tell you guys my prediction of the events in Mistral and I promise you guys it will work right along with this story line! That being said, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

The morning came as I opened my eyes, cuddled next to Weiss. I hopped out of bed, not wanting to wake up Weiss, and walked over to Yang's bed.

"Hey Yang, I'm gonna-" I said. Yang wasn't there. I suddenly recalled the fight between her and I last night. I gasped.

 _Oh, my god. Yang!_

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around, still aching of pain and confusion. _What the hell happened? Where am I?_

I looked around the room I was in. I was in a cell. Blurry memories of last night popped in my head, left and right. "Ruby! Ruby, where are you?! Anyone?!" I threw myself against the bars. After hearing me, a woman emerged from the darkness of the room.

"Good morning, miss Xiao Long." She said. "My name's Elena."

"That's great. Now where the hell is my sister?" I asked.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about. But I'm hoping to in a few minutes. Perhaps you could tell me what you recall from last night?" Elena asked.

"No, I will not." I told her.

"Hmm, what shame." She said. After that quote, I painful shock shot through my neck and down my spine. I fell to my knees as the shock stopped shooting through my body. I looked up at her.

"What...do you want?" I asked.

"I believe I just asked for it, did I not? Tell me what you remember." She told me, calmly. I could remember what happened, but it's all so blurry to me. I was too blinded with rage to focus on exactly what I was doing. _Wait! Oh, no! Ruby!_

"Wait, please, you have to let me go!" I asked, against the bars.

"Well, I'm afraid I cannot do that. After the damage that you caused in the hospital and the patients and nurses you frightened, you won't be coming out of here for a while. Or maybe, you could redeem yourself by telling me what happened. From beginning to end. And maybe, just maybe, somebody else who was involved could replace you." She told me.

"No! I couldn't put Ruby in this position. I don't care what happened! She's my younger sister and I love her and I'm just so sorry!" I fell, breaking into tears. I stopped myself when I realized what I had said.

"Ruby, huh? And what exactly did this "Ruby" do to you?"

* * *

I shot up from my sleep, gasping for air. I looked around the hospital room and I saw roses. I looked at the card attached to them and it read _From: Yang & Ruby!_ I smiled...until I saw smashed walls, blood and...Yang's hair? Oh, god, what'd I miss?

A nurse passing by saw me attempt to hop out of my hospital bed and walked in. "Woah, hold up there, miss Belladonna! You are still moderately wounded from that fight." She told me.

"Ma'am, uh, what happened over there?" I asked, referring to the scene where Oum knows what happened.

"Huh? Oh, uh, well, you see, miss Belladonna, apparently your team got into a brawl while you were out. The two main students who are responsible for the damage done who will no doubt pay for their actions would be miss Xiao Long and miss Rose." She told me. What?! Yang and Ruby? I don't understand! I need to get out of here.

"Excuse me, but I really must go to see if they're okay." I told her, worried.

"Oh, I'm sure they're just fine and if not, well maybe they're think again before destroying school property. Besides, we aren't sure if you're stable enough to be on your feet."

"Well, I am sure! Now, please let me go!"

"I'm very sorry, miss Belladonna, but until _we're_ sure, you aren't going to be doing anything." She finished and walked out of the room.

"Wait, please! Stop!" I shouted after her. She kept walking. This is unbelievable! I decided I wasn't gonna continue sitting around on my ass, waiting for something else to occur! I'm getting out of here! I hopped out of the bed, snuck into the supplies room, grabbed my stuff as well as some medical supplies and ran into the bathroom. Minutes later, I was walking out with some wounds, but that wasn't going to stop me from playing the peacemaker for my team which appears to be falling apart. I just have to pick up the pieces and reassemble the team and put everyone back into a more stable position.

* * *

I ran as fast as I could into the infirmary to find my dear sister. I ran straight to the scene of the fight, hoping to find my beloved sister where I left her. However, just as I suspected, she wasn't there. I panicked. Suddenly, I heard someone gasp behind me. I threw a gaze her. It was just the nurse.

"Security, I found her! She's right here!" She shouted down the hallway. Yeah, right. It was _**just**_ the nurse. I heard the sounds of boots charging down the hallway. "Miss Rose! We do not wish to hurt you! We want to ask you some questions!" They shouted. Right! Sure they did! I need to get out of here!

Guards ran into the room and attempted to restrain me, but I dodged them and flew past them. Unfortunately, speed wasn't exactly the answer to everything as a few guards stopped me in the hallway. One of the guards attempted to tackle me, but I kicked him and sent him flying backwards into his partners, knocking over shelves of medical equipment. I continued down the hallway with skepticism. _Great job, Ruby! Excellent! Now, you're the most wanted fugitive in Beacon, just because you were standing up for your partner! Your...girlfriend. Oh no! Weiss!_ I moved faster down the hallway until a crowd of armed guards blocked the hallway. I stopped. I looked back to run, but another crowd of guards blocked my path. There was no way out! "Down on your knees, miss Rose! We do not want to hurt you!" They said. At this point, I was forced to comply.

"Oh, hello, miss Rose!" A lady said as she emerged from the crowd. I looked her direction and I saw a beaten Yang pushed forward out of the group. I gasped in horror.

"YANG!" I yelled.

"Oh, stop it. She's fine...for now. This is what you'll look like if you don't listen or answer to me, young lady." She said. I was mad. I swear felt like Yang last night during the fight: red eyes, fiery hair, everything that makes up an angry Yang Xiao Long. I looked up at the woman.

"What do you want from me? Is this about the destruction of the hospital? Is it?! Because if it is, I will gladly serve community service hours and gain the money to pay for the damages, just _please_ leave my sister alone!" I pleaded.

"I want you to see someone."


	7. Revelation

**_Author's notes: Hopefully, details in this chapter make up for the confusion in the last chapter. And sorry this was uploaded a day late...again lol! Enjoy!_**

* * *

Silently, Elena & I were walking down the hallway to meet somebody who apparently very important. As mad as I was, I was also very curious about what was happening.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? And why me?!" I asked.

"I'm Elena. And what I want is to turn you in and do what's right." Elena answered.

"So, then come to me! Beating my sister wasn't necessary!"

"Wrong. Your sister refused to cooperate with us and we wanted answers about your whereabouts." Elena finished. I had nothing to say. I just walked as I held my arm with nervousness. After several moments, we arrived at our destination. I thought the office seemed oddly familiar.

"Did you find them?" The recognizable voice asked.

"Affirmative." Elena replied. The man spun his chair around.

It was Ozpin.

"What? Professor Ozpin?!" I asked. Ozpin himself looked surprised to see Yang and I. Yang was also surprised and angry, but it was barely noticeable as blood soaked her, top to bottom. She decided not to take action.

"Miss Rose?" He asked. He turned to Yang, then to Elena. "What was the reason for doing this?"

"She wouldn't talk, so we made her talk. I'm not sure why this matters. You just wanted to see the faces of the students and our part was done." Elena answered.

"You're excused, Elena." Ozpin announced.

"And my reward?"

"You'll get it soon, now leave." Ozpin finished and Elena walked out. He turned to us. "I'm deeply sorry about this, girls. I-"

"WHY?! Why would you make her do this to Yang?!" I yelled.

"Look, I didn't order them to do anything. Elena decides what's best for her group. And yes, clearly I don't fully agree with her actions, but we need her." Ozpin said.

"Really? Somebody who beats children to near death? We don't need her!" I said.

"YES, WE DO!" Ozpin yelled. I said nothing. This is the first time I've ever heard Ozpin yell. She said nothing as Oz sighed. "Just hear me out, Miss Rose. Elena and her group may be a little...abusive. However, that may actually be what it takes to defend Beacon." Ozpin said, more calmer.

"Defend? What are talking about? We're huntresses, we can deal with it." I replied.

"That's clearly inaccurate." Ozpin said. I felt offended.

"Wha-"

"Ruby, listen. With all do respect, sometimes Beacon isn't strong enough to defend itself. Or at least that's what I learned after the White Fang's assault last week. I couldn't risk losing Beacon and/or its students. And us coming to terms with a group as deadly as the army of the White Fang is more than worrying, no matter how strong we are or how many students we have. Yes, we may have won the battle last week, but we won't survive the war or maybe even our next encounter. I mean, we have more than half of Beacon in the infirmary. The doctors day that we may not even have enough medicine to take care of them. And lien doesn't exactly grow off of trees, Ruby." Ozpin paused. I thought this sounded like the fall of Roman empire. "So, at least until Beacon recovers...again, I hired a group of undercover operatives to look over Beacon. When they heard of the incident at the infirmary with you and your sister, they took action. They had no details of who you were, nor did they know that you were attending Beacon. They were given orders, and they took them. Again, I DO apologize about the brutality, but that infirmary is meant to be a safe Haven for students here. And with you and your sister wreaking havoc on it and destroying some of our supplies in the process, it puts me in a very tough position, and we cannot allow that. So, with no other option, I will have to suspend your team from deployment for a while." Ozpin finished.

"WHAT? But being a huntress and helping people is all my team ever wanted to do!" I told him.

"I'm very sorry, Ruby. I truly, truly am, but you have put my school into a more danger than before. I have no other choice. You are dismissed." Ozpin finished. I broke into tears and ran out of his office, leaving Yang several feet behind me.

* * *

I walked into our dorm, seeing Weiss laying on her bed with a smile on her face. _The hell?_ I walked over to her and shook her awake. "Weiss! Weiss, wake up!" I was prepared for what she might say; Weiss always was a bitch when she wakes up, especially when she was interrupted in her sleep. She opened her eyes and looked up to me.

"Blake, it's great to see you again." She said with almost no emotion. "Though, next to how great that is, I wish to know _exactly_ what is so goddamn important that you just had to wake me up!?" She yelled.

"Weiss...what happened at the hospital?" I asked. She was surprised.

"Blake, how did you even-"

"Just tell me, Weiss!" I screamed. She looked afraid.

"There was a fight!" She answered.

"Details, Weiss!"

"Blake, you're scaring me!" I stopped myself and took a deep breath.

"Weiss...tell me exactly what happened at the hospital."

"We got suspended."

I looked over to the door and saw Ruby standing next to it.

"What? What do you me-"

"Blake details won't matter. In the end, the result sums up everything. And Me and Yang fighting resulted in our suspension." Ruby told me with dry tears on her face.

"Wait, where's-" Before I could finish, a beaten Yang damn near crawled from behind Ruby. I was heartbroken. Yang. My partner. I couldn't stand the thought of her being like this. I began to cry as I saw Yang slowly recovering. "Did...did Ozpin do this, too?" I asked.

"No. But he seemed to be "ok" with it."

"Ruby, who the FUCK did this?!" I screamed. I expected her to flinch, being the "sensitive" girl she was. But she didn't. She stood there, as if she had no soul living her her.

"Heh. Ask Ozpin." She answered.

"Ruby, I'm not-"

"Fine, Blake! Fine! I'll tell you everything I know! Every...FUCKING detail!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. I was now the one who was scared. And apparently so was Weiss and Yang. Yang tried to reach for her sister's shoulder to calm her  
down, but Ruby swatted it away. "I suppose I should start with the fact. That Weiss and I love each other. Yang had a problem with that!" Ruby turned to Yang. "Guess what, Yang!? My life, MY DECISIONS!" She screamed in her sister's face.

"Ruby, I'm sorry! I'm so, so-"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" Ruby was _MAD._ Weiss, Yang and myself were in tears as Jaune and Ren peeked into our room. They were surprised as well. "Anyway, she came at me, unaware that she was on the verge of murdering her own sister! Or, at least that's what she claims! It's hardly believable!" Ruby was stopped as Ren chopped her Ruby's neck, knocking her out. You'd expect Yang and (apparently) Weiss to be worried, but they seemed to be more relieved. We all sat there in silence...until Jaune broke into it.

"So...how's your day?'


	8. Plan of Action

_**Author's note: Clearly, I can't keep my word and upload a chapter on the date I say. From now on, the date I announce the chapter to be released on, will be released approximately on that date. If it's not that exact day, it'll be the day before or the day after. No earlier, no later. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"Why should we form an alliance with you? We work on two different sides of the law! Besides, I'm sure we'd rather die here then wait for you back-stab us later in the future if we did unify!" Adam asked, skeptical and curious.

"Well, Mr. Taurus...let's just say that Atlas has gone rogue for the time being." Jacques answered. Adam saw the faces of the soldiers. If they didn't look like they pissed their pants, they looked like they disagreed with Jacques altogether.

"That's a vague answer, Mr. Schnee." Adam told Jacques.

"Sometimes, a vague answer is enough if they point is clear enough. Is the point clear enough, Adam?" Jacques responded. Both armies were afraid of what was going to happen.

"No...no it is not." Adam answered. Before Jacques could assassinate Adam, he carried on with his answer, "However, it seems I do not have a choice. I mean, you'll just kill us either way. However, if your plans succeed, I'm hoping to get revenge on someone. Together...we could invade Vale by storm." Adam finished. Jacques smiled.

"No...we'd could invade Remnant by storm." Jacques replied and held out his hand. Adam smiled and hesitantly shook the man's hand. Adam admired Jacque's abuse of power. But he was still curious about what made him change sides of justice.

"What exactly are you out for, Jacques?" Adam asked.

"Family issues…"

* * *

We sat in our individual beds, waiting for Ruby to awaken. Ren and Jaune were sitting next to each other against a wall by the door. Weiss was bawling her eyes out into her pillow, Yang sat on her bed in distress, and the boys were upset as well; they were on the verge of being the two-man team. I walked over to them and leaned against the wall. "I...how are you guys?" I asked. Ren started to tear up and Jaune let out a deep sigh.

"Terrible, Blake. I'm not going to sugarcoat that. Pyrrha's gone, our friend's in Mistral are gone...and Nora might be gone, too." Jaune finished. Ren decked him across the face, releasing a loud thud. He stood up, towering over Jaune and I.

"What do you mean by that, Jaune?! Seriously, you're giving up on Nora?! She's a strong girl, Jaune, and you damn well know it! She'll pull through! I'm offended that you'd rather give up on your team than believe in them like you always have!" Ren was breathing heavily with anger and looked around the room. Among the the emotionless faces of Yang and Weiss, there lied an awakened Ruby. Ren calmed down and held his hand out to Jaune. Jaune took it, but with guilt. Ren was right; Jaune was no longer himself. Since Pyrrha's fall, Jaune wasn't…"normal." He walked over to Ruby and knelt beside her.

"Hey, Ruby. How're you feeling?" Jaune said. Ruby hugged Jaune through tears. Jaune, also teary eyed, returned the hug. We all gathered around Ruby. Weiss was happy, but still scared, Yang was ashamed, and I felt clueless. After a few moments, Ruby broke the hug.

"You guys, I'm _so_ sorry about what I said! I was just so mad with what happened with Ozpin and what those monsters did to Yang and I'm _so_ sorry!" Ruby was quite apologetic, as she spoke really fast to the point it was barely understandable. Before anyone else could get the chance to speak, Yang broke into the conversation.

"Ruby, none of this was your fault...it was mine." Yang said.

"No, Yang. It really-"

"Wasn't your fault!" Yang continued Ruby's sentence. "Everything you said was true. You choosing to be with Weiss _was_ your choice. Not mine." Weiss blushed. "Don't ever let anyone tell you how to live your life, little sis. I am your sister. I'm supposed to be a great role model for you. Instead, I'm just a bad influence." Yang finished.

"No, Yang. You're the best sister in the whole world. And I love you." Ruby responded. Yang pulled Ruby into a hug.

"And I think I should apologize to you, Yang. I'm very sorry you weren't comfortable with me dating your sister and-" Weiss was unable to finish as Yang pulled her into a hug as well. I walked behind Yang and joined in the group hug. Normally, this would be the point where Jaune would awkwardly propose that his team does something together and it goes to shit, but it seems that his emotions have done just that.

"This is great guys. Honestly. But without Nora here, I don't feel welcomed." Ren said. He walked out of the room.

"Excuse me guys, but I want to make sure that Ren doesn't do anything crazy. I'm gonna have to go with him. I'll talk to you guys later." He told us.

"Bye, Jaune! Thanks!" Ruby said with her squeaky voice.

"Well, now that all of that's out of the way, can somebody explain to me, in detail, EXACTLY what happened. From the beginning." I demanded. The three girls looked at each other then looked back to me.

"Prepare your popcorn, because this will be a long story." Ruby said. We laughed as she continued.

"It started after the assault…"

* * *

"Cinder, darling, I do believe you are ready to take on Beacon yourself. I mean, hell, you nearly got away with it last time. However, I want everyone who has a bone to pick with that school to embrace the feeling of victoriously killing each and every trouble maker there. Starting with Ozpin, ending with the girl. We will mercilessly beat them to death, and you will finish her off. Just like you trained to do, my dear." Salem told me. Every time I heard this response, I was more excited, and also more pissed. There was a knock at the planning room door. Salem and myself turned towards it, we saw Jacques Schnee, holding a cane.

"Glad to see you've returned, Mr. Schnee. We were about to launch this war without you." Salem said. _I would've without anyone._

"Well, then you'd be a very unsuccessful army." Jacques said. _Seriously, fuck this guy!_ "I was successful, of course, in getting the White Fang to join forces with the Atlas army. With my armies and your...abilities, Remnant will not stand a chance. Besides, it's already got enough on its plate with Grimm roaming upon it."

"That's more than satisfying news, Jacques. So, have you devised a plan for our first move?" Salem asked.

"As of matter of fact, I have. I was thinking that before directly killing Beacon, we must weaken it." Jacques announced.

"Why? Beacon is still weak after the White Fang's assault." I reminded him. He gave me a dirty look.

"I have not forgotten that, child." Jacques said to me.

"Let him speak, Cinder." Salem demanded.

"Though they may still be recovering, that would be the perfect time to strike. Or, so it would seem. The initial attack from the White Fang has left Beacon with minimal defenses. If we manage to deploy half of my army in Vale to terrorize the defenseless town, Ozpin will have no other alternative choice but to send the students to the attack. The other half, including you, will invade the school, killing Ozpin once and for all. We will burn that school to the ground along with its defenders. And we will conquer Vale as a whole. We will eventually set out to attack Mistral and Vacuo as well as control their armies, making mine bigger, but those are in other plans of mine. Let's focus on Beacon first." Jacques finished.

"Well, Jacques, I have to say, you've been preparing." Salem said.

"Salem, my dear, I've been looking forward to this moment for a while now. I am more than ready to embrace it." He told her.

"So, are your forces ready?" Salem asked.

"Mine is. Adam?" Jacques turned to the doorway. Adam Taurus emerged from the darkness beyond the door.

"We're ready."


	9. Downhill From Here

A few days has passed since our suspension and we barely pay attention to it anyway. Nothing major has happened to Remnant since our recent battle here at Beacon. Students have recovered, but barely enough to fight off another wave of enemies...unless Ozpin's operatives can deal with it.

I doubt it, though.

Anyway, we have limited access to things we can do due to our suspension, but that doesn't really bother us a whole lot.

"Morning, Ruby." Weiss said from behind me on her bed.

"Morning, Weiss." I told her.

"So what are your plans today?" She asked me.

"Same as usual I guess. Go to class, eat lunch, come here, sleep. Not too many exciting things going on here lately." I told her. She laughed.

"You're so boring. Why don't we go check on Nora for a change?" She asked.

"Oh, my god! I forgot about Nora!" I screamed. I ran up to Blake and Yang's beds. "WAKE UP!" I yelled. They jumped.

"Ruby?! What the hell?!" Yang yelled.

"We have to go check on Nora! We haven't seen her a couple weeks! Get up!" I yelled at them. Yang and Blake lazily got out of bed and put their clothes on. I turned to Weiss as she did the same. She, however, looked like she regrets saying anything. I impatiently waited as they dressed. Eventually, I couldn't wait and ran to the infirmary. I got there as soon as I could when I met someone standing at the entrance…

Elena.

I stopped. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I could say the same for you. Are you here to destroy more supplies?" She responded.

"No, I want to see my friend." I told her the truth.

"Well, you did that once before and look how that turned out." She argued.

"Do you really think I planned on doing that in the first place?!" I started to get mad.

"You tell me. I'm just a guard here, not a mind-reader." She laughs. "If you truly want to get through here, you're gonna need authorization from Ozpin himself. Good luck with that." She laughed again. Before I could do or say anything else, I saw Jaune and Ren walk out. Ren shoved Elena out of the way. They were clearly not happy.

"Guys! How's Nora doing?" I asked. Ren grabbed my wrists and was inches away from my face.

"This...was _all_. _Your_. FAULT!" He said. I was scared for my life. He let go of my red and sore wrists and walked away to his dorm.

"Ruby, can I talk to you for a moment?" Jaune asked me.

"Yeah, of course." I answered. He walked around the side of the building as I followed.

"Ruby, the doctors told us that Nora's…"

"Dying?"

"No...well," I gasped at that. "She... _may_ not make it. Her wounds have gotten worse. And after the incident with you and your sister, the supplies have decreased. They may not be able to save her. It's a 50-50 chance." He finished. I was crying so hard. He was also teary eyed. I hugged him.

"I'm _so_ , _so_ sorry, Jaune! I'm sorry!" I cried. I also noticed he didn't return the hug. I let go and calmed down a bit.

"Ruby...since...since Pyrrha, I haven't been happy. Haven't laughed, haven't felt loved, appreciated. What I'm saying is...I'm just...I'm depressed, Ruby!" He cried. "I don't know what to do or even who to turn to!" He sighs. "Look, I know you didn't plan or even intend to destroy this place, but I just wish you hadn't done it." He walked away. I just fell to my knees and cried. I felt so bad. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. Waking me from my thoughts was Weiss' voice followed by the footsteps of my team.

"Ruby! What happened? Are you hurt?" She asked. I hesitated.

"Yes...yes I am."

 **A few more days later…**

My team sat around our dorm, doing things they wanted to pass time. Weiss was studying, Blake was reading, and Yang practiced hand to hand combat. I sat on my bed, thinking. Thinking about how to make it up to Jaune, to Ren, and to team JNR in general. I thought that I would start with an apology. I hopped out of bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you heading, Ruby?" Blake asked. The other girls turned to me as well.

"I'm gonna talk to Jaune. I gotta set things right." I told them. Yang walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"You're doing the right thing, Ruby. I won't stop you like I have in the past. Just...stay positive. I love you, Ruby." Yang encouraged me. It cheered me up a lot. I smiled.

"Thanks, Yang!" I hugged her and then walked out of the dorm. I closed the door and walked up the Jaune's door. I took a deep breathe to gather my confidence. I opened the door.

"Hey Jaune, I wanted to-" I stopped as I saw Jaune…

..hanging from the chandelier.

"JAUNE!"


	10. Can't Get Worse

Yang and I walked through the courtyard of the school. She seemed to be depressed about something. I asked her what she was concerned about.

"Blake...do you ever think about the future?" She asked me.

"Of course. Who doesn't?"

"Do you ever think about something that's gonna go downhill all because of you? That you just screw up and then it lets out the worst and you can't help but feel guilty about it?" She asked me. I honestly have never experienced that. I couldn't just come out and say no otherwise she'd lose it.

"What's eating at you, Yang? You can tell me, I'm your partner. I'll listen." I told her confidently.

"Blake, I'm afraid that one of these days, I'm going to go overboard with something!" She cried.

"Yang, what're you-"

"I'm afraid that I'm going to let my anger overcome me entirely and it's going to heavily affect someone like Ruby! I want the best for her! I can't let that happen, but I'm not a goddess! I can't control that! It's doesn't matter how hard I try, I just know I'm going to fuck something up! Blake, I'm so scared!" She cried. She fell into my arms as I gave her a hug. After several seconds, I grabbed her shoulders and stood in front of her.

"Yang...look at me." I told her. She looked me in the eyes as I stared at her teary purple eyes."Yang, you're an amazing person. I can't say that that won't happen, but people will forgive you for it. As you just said: you can't control that. If that's really true, then nobody can't be mad at you for it. Especially not Ruby. You're her sister and she loves you. She always will. There ever be a moment that she, Weiss, and myself will ever hate you. We all love you, Yang. I can't promise you won't have this scenario occur, but I can promise that you won't be unloved." I finished. She smiled and squeezed me in a big hug.

"I love you too, Blake."

* * *

"Jaune! Why?!" I screamed. Yang, Weiss, and Blake all rushed in.

"Oh, my god!" Weiss yelled. I pulled out Crescent Rose from our dorm and cut the bed sheets he was hanging from. He fell into my arms as I dropped Crescent Rose.

"Come on, Jaune! Wake up! Please!" I squealed. The other girls crouched next to me. They were all in tears, just as I.

"Why would he do this?" Yang asked.

"Depression." I said, pausing my tears. "He talked to me after his visit to see Nora. He said that he'd been very unhappy for a while now since the death of Pyrrha. He was afraid for Nora. He thought she was going to die. He didn't want to be around for it." I answered.

"You mean he just...gave up on his team like this?! Coward!" Weiss said.

"Weiss, stop!" I yelled. The girls looked at me. "He talked to me around the time when we first came to Beacon. He said that he was afraid of being a leader and that he didn't think he could handle it. He wasn't ready for it, yet it hit him unexpectedly. This...this is just one of the few events that have happened lately that he wasn't ready for. I don't blame him." I stopped. We all took a moment to cry when we heard Ren down the hall in excitement.

"Guys, I have some great news! The doctor said that Nora's gonna be-" He walked into his dorm and saw everything.

"Jaune?"

 **Four Days Later…**

Ren, Nora, and my team all sat in tears and silence in our dorm until the announcement. We waited several moments until we heard Ozpin's voice over the speakers. Attention all students, Jaune Arc's funeral will begin in five minutes in the courtyard. Please attend this young man's burial. Thank you." The speakers turned off. I stood up as did my team and Ren and Nora. I walked as fast as I could. I heard all of them telling me to slow down, but I kept moving faster. Eventually after a little bit, Weiss ran up from behind me and grabbed my wrist. I pulled away.

"Ruby Rose, you knock this off right now!" She yelled.

"What're you supposed to be?! My mother?" I said as I thought about my dead mother.

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

"What's wrong with me? Alright, Weiss, I tell you what's wrong: I tried to save you! Alright?! I tried to save you from Yang and destroyed a hospital in the process and made Jaune even more upset which led to him killing himself! That's what's wrong with me!" I was in tears and began to calm down. "I was given a choice, Weiss. You or Jaune. I didn't want to lose you both, no matter what the situation was. You were both very precious to me and now I know that that doesn't matter." I finished.

"You're wrong, Ruby." Weiss told me. I looked up to her. She was now in tears. "You're wrong because that does matter. Jaune cared about you like a little sister. He treated you like family and absolutely adored you. Why do you think he talked to you about his feelings instead of anyone else? He trusted you just like everybody else does. Even Ozpin. He didn't want to suspend us, but he did it due to the safety to others...and because of the circumstances." She paused. I chuckled. "We all miss Jaune. We were all of his friends. Some closer than others, but otherwise, still friends. And as friends, I believe we should stick together, whether it's walking to a funeral or fighting threats that come to our attention. So please...walk with us...walk with me." She finished. I smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. We kissed for  
several seconds and then walked back to the rest of the group.

 **Minutes Later…**

"Now, we will take a minute to remember the joy that was left to us by Jaune." Ozpin said. Everybody looked to the ground. We were all in tears. We all took a minute to think of the happiness that Jaune once had before...everything. "Miss Rose, would you like to say a few words?" Ozpin asked me. I nodded my head and stepped forward.

"Jaune was one of my closest friends. And apparently the feeling was mutual. He and I looked after each other like family. He trusted me just I have trusted him. Best of all, we looked up to each other. Now that he's gone, it'll be really hard not to expect that kind attitude every day, for him at least, but at least I'll be happy to know that he's in a better place." I stopped. Everybody smiled at me. "And I also want to say-" I was interrupted by an _enormous_ explosion in Vale. Everybody gasped and looked to the direction of the town.

"What the hell was that?" Yang yelled in terror.

"The White Fang." Blake whispered.

"Elena, get your team down there, right now!" Ozpin said into his scroll. "Everyone, I understand we do not have a lot of students with us currently to fight off whatever may be coming, but I know that you are all very much capable of doing such tasks. You've been trained to be huntsmen and huntresses. I have confidence that you will not fail your mission. Now, if you may excuse me, I must get to my office and direct Elena's team."Ozpin finished. He then ran off to his office. We all looked at each other.

"You heard the man, now let's move our asses!" I shouted. Everyone ran to the gates to prepare for yet another breach and assault.

Everyone but me.

"Ruby, come on, let's go!" Weiss shouted to me.

"No. I must help the people in Vale."

"Are you insane?! Hell no, I won't let you! Let Elena's team take care of it!"

"No, Weiss! I've let enough people like Jaune down and I won't stand by and let it happen anymore! Besides, Elena is just an undercover operative which is nothing to us. We're huntresses, Weiss! We're like goddesses to her and her lousy team. I'm going to Vale, with or without you guys!" I shouted as I ran past everyone.

"Ruby, wait!" I heard Weiss from behind me. I stopped and turned my head.

"If you're truly serious about this," she sighed. "then I won't let you go alone. I'm coming with you." She said.

"Ruby, I've let you down in the past, but I said I wouldn't let it happen again. I'm coming, too!" Yang walked next Weiss. We all turned to Blake.

"We're a team, guys. And as much as I love you guys, we're supposed to stick together. This is a bad idea. Even suicidal." She said. We all sighed at her response. "But that's part of the thrill of being a huntress." She finished. I smiled at her.

"Jaune would be proud of you guys." Nora said with sadness and a smile. Ren side hugged her and they both smiled at us.

"Thank you guys. Now let's go!" I began to run towards an airship.

"One trip to Vale, please." I told the driver.

"Vale?! Are you crazy, girl? Trust me, Vale is the last place you want to be right now. Besides, the Atlas army will take care of it." The driver said.

"No, it won't." Weiss said with her scroll in hand. She showed the driver a live news broadcast from Vale.

"It appears that the Atlas airship are here to resolve the situation. Our prayers are answered!" The reporter announced as Atlas airships flew across the screen…

Dropping bombs on Vale.

"Oh, my god! Atlas is terrorizing the town! Everyone, evacuate to your nearest homes and-" the broadcast suddenly ended as gunshot flew around the camera, presumably killing the reporter and the cameraman.

"It seems Atlas is done with the bullshit that the White Fang starts. I don't know what's going on, but we're going to fix the problem. Now drive to the goddamn town." Weiss said.

"Ugh, fine but if you get hurt, that's not on me." He said.

"DRIVE TO THE FUCKING TOWN!" Yang shouted with red eyes. The driver drove straight to Vale in fear.

"You're sure about this, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"Sure enough."


	11. A Bigger Threat

**So, just to remind you guys, this** ** _is_** **and** **M** **rated story. That being said, this chapter and the next couple of chapters will get kind of in detail with gore. Just felt I should warn you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

The airship hovered over Vale. "Okay, girls, look just...be careful, okay? Because I don't wanna-" The pilot was interrupted by the beeping sound coming from the cockpit. "Shit! Girls, you have to get the fuck out of here! No-" He was, again, cut off by the ship being hit by a missile, completely impaling the pilot's guts.

"Shit! What the hell do we do?!" Weiss shouted.

"Guys, we have to jump!" I told them.

"But, Ruby-"

"NO! We need to get out of here! Now!" I cut her off. They were all still beyond scared. "Here, take my hand!" I called to Weiss. She grabbed my hand and Yang grabbed her other hand and Blake grabbed Yang's.

"On three!" Weiss said.

"Fuck that!" Yang shouted. She jumped, dragging us all down with her. We let go of each others' hands and dove down at Vale. We all managed to land on a big clock tower, hanging off of it. Atlas airships flew right over our heads. We all looked at them as they deployed more soldiers into the streets, followed by the sounds of scared, screaming residents and gunshots.

"Guys, look!" Blake shouted, pointing at White Fang members in the streets and exiting airships. "Those bastards..."

"Ready, girls?" I asked them. I looked at them and I could tell they were starting to regret coming to Vale. "Guys..." They looked at me. "We are team RWBY. We are powerful enough to fight off an entire army. No matter how powerful, no matter how big. Vale, Mistral, and Vacuo depend on us to save them from the hell the Atlas set upon it. Why us? Because right now, we're the only ones who can.

We're the Goddesses of Remnant." I finished. They all looked down at the dying residents of Vale and, judging by the looks on their faces, my words of wisdom were enough.

"Let's put an end to this." Blake said.

"And guys..." I added. They looked at me once more. "I love you all. No matter if you're my girlfriend," Weiss blushed. "or if you're my sister, or even that one socially awkward person who is, to be fair, just like me," Blake's cat ears shot up. "I love you all. Now let's go. We've got a town to save." I smiled as did they. We all jumped off the tower in unison and landed in separate parts of Vale. I landed in the center of several waves of the Atlas army and White Fang. Atlas aimed their firearms at me and fired as I jumped. The bullets blew the brains of several White Fang members and soldiers. While I was airborne, I took my precious Crescent Rose and my aura shot up through her right before I slammed her into the ground, instantly killing any and all nearby White Fang and Atlas soldiers. This gave me time to load CR with flame dust and with that aura that shot into CR, I took a tight grip onto the lever and trigger and flew around in circles as fast as I possibly could, using my beloved sniper-scythe as if it were a flame thrower. It killed many of the soldiers. I saw many more being deployed via airship. I reloaded Crescent Rose with my explosive dust magazine and fire a single bullet into the airship.

* * *

A nearby Atlas airship exploded in mid-air. Bits and pieces of the ship flew everywhere. Among the intensity of everything, I saw another wave of solders and WF members approaching me, left right and even jumping from above me. I took Myrtenaster and stabbed it straight into the ground below me. A big glyph formed around me. Not only did it serve as a force-field for me, but the glyph kept expanding and killed everybody that it touched. I switched to a rare combat dust that could turn a single army into pure dust. When this happened, my force field gave out and I looked up as I saw an airship falling down on top of me. I stood up tall and pointed Myrtenaster straight into the air, facing the ship.

* * *

I finished off a WF member whom I was on top of. I stabbed him mercilessly to death with Gambol and Shroud. When I was finished, his face was replaced with brains and he was stabbed well beyond recognition. I noticed more soldiers engaging me from behind. I free-ran over a gap between houses. The Atlas soldiers didn't make the jump, but the White Fang did. As they followed, I sprung the tips of my toes off of the house I was running on and flew over the street below me. I was about seven stories high. I used Gambol and Shroud to stab into the thick walls of a church. That was a jump that even the White Fang didn't have balls to even attempt. I climbed up the church until I reached the top and looked over Vale. It was truly horrific. I saw my three friends and spotted Yang in the most need of help. I went to go assist her when I stopped and saw an airship flying right at me. As it got closer, I jumped straight through the cockpit glass, stabbing the pilot. I didn't end there. The ship was on its way down straight toward Weiss. The couldn't move the ship at all because the pilot was lying on the controls and was strapped into his seat. I decided to jump for the sake of my own life. The ship blew up behind me. I fell down from the sky and knew I was going to die until Weiss caught me.

"So...things any easier for you?" She asked me.

* * *

I took my gauntlets and blew up skulls left and right. I then jumped up and shot my gauntlets right below feet and levitated me several feet from the ground. I dove straight towards the center of the earth and simultaneously shot missiles into the ground, blowing up a great population of the soldiers. "What? I'm just trying to have an impact!" I said with a laugh. Soldiers and WF members surrounded me with swords and guns. "Hmm, I guess you guys don't like explosive puns." I said, reloading my gauntlets.

* * *

I finished off another wave of soldiers with my electric dust magazine. I went to reload my gun when I looked forward toward a big explosion towards the docks. I didn't see anybody, though. Suddenly, a laser shot right past me. I followed the laser as it was cutting down the church. I stood underneath it in shock, unaware that I was about to die. Somebody tackled me and saved me from the impact. It was Weiss! I gave her a quick smooch until I saw Blake and Yang looking towards the dock in shock. Weiss and I looked as well as we saw Cinder accompanied by a taller lady who looked like an alien. It was then that I realized that was the girl Qrow talked to me about. Weiss and I stood up. Weiss, Blake, Yang, and I all held out our weapons and got into fighting stance.

"Proceed, child." Salem told Cinder. Cinder used her laser eye on me and cut though my torso. I screamed in pain. All I could hear was my team calling out my name. I fell to the ground and everything was blurry. I heard blades, explosions, screaming...and the godforsaken laser...

Cinder.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Lost**_ **4/20/17**


	12. Lost

I was in and out of consciousnesses and heard Cinder's laser...and Yang's gauntlets...and Myrtenaster. I couldn't really see much though. Eventually at some point, the sound stopped. I was still drifting through consciousnesses, but I was able to see Cinder. And every time I opened my eyes, I could see her getting closer...and closer.

* * *

We continued to run and fight our way through soldiers until we reached a safe point inside of a building. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Ruby is still back there, goddammit!" I shouted. Yang ran up to me and closed my moth with her hand.

"Shh! They'll hear us!" She said.

"Weiss, we had to go! It was too dangerous! I mean, Cinder was the terminator! We'll save Ruby, but not with things like this, Weiss!" Blake said.

"No, you guys, we have to-"

"Damn it, Weiss, you aren't the only one here who loves her!" Yang yelled. I stopped to realize she was right.

"Right, I'm...I'm sorry for being selfish, Yang." I told her quietly.

"You better be." She said with an angry tone to her voice. It got quiet for a moment.

"Guys, we shouldn't worry to much. You guys remember those little ear pieces that we got back in Mistral so we could talk to each other to prepare for the battle?" Blake asked.

"We could use them to get a hold of Ruby!" I suggested. I turned on my ear piece and started speaking.

"Ruby? Honey, are you there?"

* * *

"Ruby? Ruby?" I heard those words through my ear piece from my beloved Weiss. I was sitting a dark building with alack of furniture. "Weiss, is that you?" I asked. I heard Weiss sigh with relief.

"It's great to hear from you right now! Where are you?" She asked. I looked around once more.

"I'm not entirely sure. It's...dark, Weiss. I'm scared." I told her with honesty.

* * *

"I know, Ruby, I know. We'll find and rescue you as soon as we can." I told her.

"Well, I-" Ruby cut her self off as she started screaming and I teared up.

"RUBY!" I cried.

"Hello, Weiss." An unknown voice joined the call. The voice was familiar...the voice belonged to...

father.

"What have you done to Ruby?" I asked. Simultaneously, however, Atlas started to pound at the door of the building we were in.

"I haven't done anything to her...yet. Until then, the torturing is up to Salem." He said. The soldiers continued to break through the door.

"Stand down!" Shouted one of the guards from behind the door.

"Weiss, we have to go. Now." Blake said.

"What does she want from me?!" I asked him.

"I don't have to answer that." He responded. The soldiers attempted to breach the door.

"Last chance, Miss Schnee! Stand! Down!" The soldier shouted again.

"WEISS!" Yang shouted.

"Tell you what, Weiss. Your school, your little... _Beacon_ of hope...is about to be demolished entirely as well as the people defending it. Here's your only two options: either you attempt save your little girlfriend, who may not even make it out alive anyway, and leave your school and its students to die...or you could leave her behind and save this lousy school...that also may not survive anyway. Your choice, you pitiful fucking embarrassment. You have five minutes to make a decision. Goodbye, Weiss. I never would've though you'd become the disappointment you are right now." He ended the call just as the soldiers busted the door and started shooting at us.

"Run!" Blake yelled. We all jumped out of the window, surrounded by soldiers. Before we landed, I threw down a glyph at the ground and had Yang smash the ground with her fists, blasting a nuclear like explosion killing a wave of soldiers. I landed with Myrtenaster and turned every other soldier turn to ice. As a finisher, Blake turned us invisible so we could travel to another location to talk about things without being spotted. As we walked past the frozen soldiers, they quickly faded away into nothing. We ran into a building nearby and closed with windows.

"Okay...so what the hell are we going to do?" Blake asked.

"Are you kidding me?! We're going after Ruby!" I shot back.

"Yeah, sure and then we leave Ren and Nora and every other student back at Beacon to die at the hands of you father? Weiss you have to stop your father, once and for all!" Blake shot back.

"Guys, just...shut the fuck up." Yang jumped in. "Clearly, we'll have to split up." Yang suggested.

"Are you serious? We're a team, we're supposed to stick together! It's what Ruby would...wants." I corrected myself, tricking myself into thinking Ruby was already dead.

"What Ruby would want is for you to be able to stick up for yourself! Up to your father! Enough is enough, Weiss, and clearly, your father doesn't see that! You have to end this! We'll take care of Cinder and Salem." Yang said.

"NO!" I screamed. "You can't take on both Cinder and Salem plus one entire fucking army, Yang! I would like to believe that you and Blake are capable of that, but that just a belief! This is reality! Besides, even when I get back up to Beacon, there's only a few teams an less than critical condition and in no position to take only my father and his newborn army! None of this would matter if we don't save Ruby! TOGETHER!" I finished. Blake and Yang didn't argue back and realized that I was right, judging by the looks on their faces. "Now let's get back out there. We have a girl to-" I was cut off by an explosion from outside. Yang, Blake and I were all lying on the ground and the sound was eerie. We crawled back to our feet. "You guys okay? Anybody hurt?" I asked my teammates.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're fine." Blake responded.

"Look!" Yang shouted and pointed outside the window. We saw the aftermath of an enormous explosion.

"Let's move!" I ordered. We hopped out of the window and free-ran our way to the explosion area. While on our way to the site, I got a call from Ruby on my ear piece. I answered it.

"Guys, where are you?!" Ruby asked me. I could her gunshots both through the call and in a distance. I knew exactly where she was.

"We're on our way!" I answered.

"Then, stop!" She yelled. The three of us stopped in shock.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"It not something worth dying over." She answered calmly.

"Then get the hell out of there!" I yelled.

"I working on it, Weiss! But right now, there are air ships that are escorting any remaining residents of Vale to Beacon!" Ruby told us.

"They don't know about the attack that Jacques will launch on it." Blake reminded us.

"Exactly! Which is why you guys need to go right now and defend it!" She told us.

"No, Ruby, we came over here for you and we aren't going to leave without you!" I argued.

"Don't worry about me! I'll be right behind you!" She told us.

"You damn well better be, Ruby!" Yang added. "Let's go!" She ordered. We started moving towards the remaining airship to Beacon. We were right next to the last one that was still boarding when we heard another huge explosion back in town.

"Fuck, Ruby! Where the hell are you, goddammit?!" Yang shouted.

"Look, just get on the ship!" She told us.

"NO!" Yang shouted.

"Yang, your getting on that fucking ship!" She shouted. We continued to hear gunshots through the call.

"Ruby, please! I'm not going with out my little sister! Stop fooling around!" Yang cried.

"Yang, I love you! And as your little sister and team leader, I want you to get on that ship." She said.

"And Blake, as a friend, I think you are definitely the funniest and my most favorite friend I could ever ask for! In the background, I heard a high pitched sound that was getting louder.

"And Weiss..."

And louder...

"I love you the most of all."

"Ruby..."

And louder...

"You are the most adorable..."

And louder...

"Ruby!"

"lovable person that I could ever ask for as a girlfriend. I love you."

And louder...

"Goodbye, you guys."

"RUBY!"

The high pitched sound came to an end as an explosion blew up once more, but this time, it blew up the entire town. Ruby's line on the call was no longer available. We just sat there and cried over what just happened. We cried for what seemed like hours up until the pilot and guards of the airship were yelling at us to get on the ship. I looked at them and wiped away the tears on my face. I went to respond when I got a call from Ren on my scroll. I realized the the war on Beacon had already begun. Blake and Yang looked at me and immediately understood what what going on. I walked up to the pilot. "Listen to me, Atlas is currently assaulting Beacon right now. Please, for the safety of these people, take these people to Vacuo where they will be safe. It's the only place that _is_ safe right now. However, I want you to drop my friends and I off at Beacon." The pilot listened as did the passengers. Suddenly, lasers and gunshots continued to echo in the distance.

"We have to go now." Blake said to me.

"Very well, then. Hop in." The pilot told us. Blake an I hopped onto the airship while Yang dragged herself into the ship hesitantly. We were lifted towards Beacon in silence...until Blake asked me a question that set me off.

"So what are you going to do about your father?" Blake asked. Yang lit up in flames.

"What, the answer isn't clear enough to you, Blake?!" Blake widened her teary eyes. I didn't calm down, though. I got up right in her face while Yang reloaded her gauntlets.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: Endgame**_ **4/23/17**


	13. Endgame (Part 1)

_**Author's note: So I understand some of you guys are upset about the deaths of Ruby and Jaune, but things will happen in the future that will make up for that. Just hang in there guys! Just one more chapter (plus an epilogue)! Enjoy!**_

* * *

When we finally got to Beacon, Weiss and Yang went ballistic. They both readied their weapons and charged toward the courtyard where Atlas was already at war with the students. "Guys, wait!" I shouted for them, but they refused to stop. I ran after them until I was confronted by Adam. He was followed by several other WF members.

"Blake...I'd honestly like to say that I'm sorry" He said in a sad voice. "I didn't ask for all this. And even If I did, I'd honestly like to say I'm sorry!" He said, looking down at his feet. I almost was about to forgive him...until he laughed...

"But I'd be lying!" He shouted, looking up at me. One of his men ran up to me from behind a kicked me in the leg and I collapsed. Adam came up to me and pulled out his sword. He grabbed my hair violently and put the blade up to my neck. "Say goodbye, my rotten flower." Adam said to me. I closed my eyes and waited for my death to arise when suddenly, I heard the sounds of skulls clashing and bones breaking. I opened my eyes and saw Yang standing amongst dead bodies of the White Fang. "Miss Xiao Long? Is that you?" He asked Yang. She was confused, but still pissed. "Ah, it appears you don't remember me...if you can think back to the fall of Beacon, when you...lost your arm?" He was awaiting confirmation. Yang remembered everything. I could tell she was having a mood swing. She looked at her robotic arm and then back to Adam. Her hair blew up and her eyes flashed red. However, she didn't take immediate action. Shortly after, she went right back to her normal state. Then, she threw a smile on her face and engaged Adam slowly.

"You know, I think you actually did me a favor.

"Huh?" Adam asked. His reaction was the same as mine.

"That's right. And, I was just thinking: what other favors could you do for me?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Adam's neck. What the hell is she doing?! Adam gulped. She began to move her right hand down "south." "I was hoping you could help me with some things that could benefit the both of us." She told him. When her hand got to his private area, she gently stroked it and then stabbed his nuggets with her nails. Adam screamed in pain and fell to the ground, holding his mashed potatoes. She walked over to me and helped me up. "You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah...a bit i shock, but okay." I answered. Out of the blue, we heard a roar that echoed across the school yard. We turned to the open gates and saw another audience join our party: Grimm.

"Fuck me. Alright, I'll finish scrambled eggs right here along with any other White Fang members. I trust you can take on the Grimm alone." She suggested.

"What? Where's Weiss? Where Ren and Nora?" I asked.

"Ren, Nora, and everybody else is fighting off Atlas. And Weiss went to hunt down Jacques. Hurry up!" She ordered.

"But, Yang, I can't take on the Grimm by myself! I need you!" I panicked.

"Blake, I know you can! I believe in you! You can do this!" Yang encouraged me.

"But, Yang-" I was cut off when her lips embraced mine. I froze in shock. I suddenly felt confidence shoot through me (alongside other emotions). She ended the kiss and looked straight into my eyes.

"Blake...go...kill...the Grimm..." She commanded. Adam stood back up, holding his groin. He looked at Yang and pointed at her.

"Get her!" He shouted as White Fang members came rushing past him.

"Go now!" Yang shouted to me. I nodded towards her and ran toward the gates and stood before the Grimm. One of them roared in my face and breathed onto it. I pulled out Gambol Shroud and we charged at each other.

* * *

I ran across the courtyard, brushing past separate battle between students and soldiers. Any person who stood in my way was stabbed, no problem. Eventually, I stood before the stairs to Ozpin's main tower where father was facing towards the door. "You know, I never thought this would happen, Weiss." He started. "Honestly, I thought I'd have raised you to be a normal girl." He turned to me. "I always thought you'd be better than your sister. Hell, even better than Whitley. No. It was your decision to come to Beacon under the command of Ozpin when I could've taught you to be better. A better warrior, a better daughter. No. You chose all the wrong choices. You have embarrassed me countless times. Well, no more. Today is the day where that all ends. Goodbye, Weiss. I hope you will meet with your dead girlfriend in hell!" He finished as his cane transformed into a sword stronger than Myrtenaster rapier. Jacques charged at me and swung a strike at me. I couldn't block it due to my rapier being too weak. Instead, I ducked under his swing and cut his leg. He screamed and attempted to decapitate me. He scraped some skin off of my arm and it began to gush blood. He tried to strike me with his sword again, but I dodged it I switched to my flame dust on Myrtenaster. I stabbed her into the ground. The flames moved toward Jacques. "You seriously think you can play goddess with "your" dust? Taking what's mine, are you? Well guess what? There's only one god on this planet, Weiss! I am god!" He said. His sword flashed blue. He pointed the sword at me and an enormous lighting bolt flew out of the tip of his sword. I dodged it and it blew up an entire chunk of the courtyard. I looked up to him. His sword flashed red and shot out a laser at me I thew Myrtenaster at the laser and it reflected towards Jacques. He stopped using his laser. I stabbed Myrtenaster into the ground again and this time, everywhere around Jacques turned to ice. While he was frozen, he turned his sword to flamethrower mode. The ice turned to flames. One of the flames burned me and I flinched. I saw my former father run towards me and held up his sword. I knew I was going to die. I stared at my father as his sword came down towards me. Before I died, everything turned white...

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Endgame (Part 2)**_ **4/26/17**


	14. Endgame (Part 2)

_**Author's note: So, again, I'm**_ _ **very**_ _**sorry for the unexpected delay. I hope these last two chapters make up for it. Also, after this story is finished, I am going to fix any and all spelling errors, not that it'll matter much. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

All I could hear was eerie sounds. When I opened my eyes, the white faded into the clashing of Jacques' sword and Nora's hammer. Electricity was shooting through her and her hammer and blew Jacques backwards. Nora walked over to me and helped me up. "You okay, Weiss?" She asked.

"Yeah...I think so." I answered. Atlas soldiers began to attack us. I defended myself with a glyph while Nora smashed Magnhild into the ground. It created cracks in the ground and the soldiers fell into them. I combined some dust in Myrtenaster and threw my glyph at the soldier firing at me. The glyph was strong enough to slice the soldiers' head clean off. I turned around to see Jacques standing back up, staring at me. "Nora, I need you to-" I turned to Nora to see she was assisting the other students. "Dammit!" I said to myself.

"What's the matter, Weiss? Scared? Well, this time, daddy's not going to comfort you. He's going to show you the road to hell!"

* * *

Adam struck at me again with his sword, but I blocked it with my mechanical arm. I took my other arm and punched Adam in the gut and fired my gauntlet into it, sending him flying backwards into his men. I was then surrounded by the White Fang. They all ran at me. Since I had fellow students in the area, it was too risky to fire a missile straight into the crowd. I had to do this the hard way. I walked into the crowd. One of the members threw a punch at me. Quickly, I ducked, grabbed his arm, threw him over my shoulder and, in a really brief moment, shot my gauntlet straight into his chest, sending him straight into his fellow mates, exploding the group to pieces. I turned to another group of the WF and threw an explosive punch into one of soldiers' face and smashed my other fist into his ankles. He did an entire flip and landed face first onto the hard ground as I smashed my fist straight into his back. I could hear the bones crack. The impact of the punch was powerful enough to create a force that would shatter the skulls of the rest of the group. Eventually, Adam stood before me with his sword.

"Enough shit! You're going down!" He yelled.

"Hey, come on! Don't be mad I smashed your balls! Let's kiss and make up, okay?" I told him.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Adam asked.

"Yeah!" I threw up my gauntlet and fired a missile straight into his chest. The missile carried him straight through Beacon's wall and into mid-air. Eventually, the missile exploded, blowing him to pieces...literally. I turned to my right and saw Blake approaching me. She was encountered by an Atlas soldier. Blake turned invisible and reappeared in the air, mashing the soldiers' brains with Gambol Shroud. She continued to walk to me.

"That's all the Grimm...for now. There's no doubt there'll be more coming." She told me.

"Well, then let's make sure we wrap up this war before-" I was cut off by the sight of a laser shooting through Blake's shoulder and cutting through all of the layers of her skin. She fell into my arms and I cried out for her. I looked up to see Cinder with smoke coming out of her eye. She was, of course, accompanied by Salem.

"Hmm, it appears you didn't quite yet finish the job, Cinder, dear." Salem started.

"My sister better be alive, you little shit!" I yelled to Cinder.

"Oh, Yang. Your sister is nothing more than a disintegrated waste of life, lying underneath a fallen city. She's dead, and soon, you will be, too, Yang. I mean, face it: you've lost. Alright? You've lost your sister, you've lost Vale, and now, you're about to lose this war. It's time to stop playing the hero for once and wake up so you can see reality for what it really is because in reality, Yang, there are no heroes or gods or goddesses. So stop pretending to be one. You are just like your sister: a wasted life. It's time to let go." She said. I was in tears. I stopped quickly, fearing that I would die crying.

"I'm not going down that easily, bitch." I responded. I loaded my gauntlets and stared Cinder straight into the only (real) eye she had left. "I'm going to tear to you to fucking pieces…"

* * *

Lighting strikes summoned from Jacques' cane struck down at me from the sky. I used a glyph to defend my self from it. I took Myrtenaster and switched to explosive dust. I jumped at Jacques and threw a strike at him. Upon impact between his sword and my rapier, an explosion occurred between us, knocking us both backwards. However, my former father somehow saw it coming and was prepared. He countered my attack with his overpowered cane/sword and struck at me. The assault was so powerful that my sword flew away from me. He struck at me again and the sword cut through the skin on my face and caused me to fall down. He got down on top of me and began choking me with his bare hands. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. I panicked. Was this it? I looked to my right and saw Myrtenaster just inches away from me. I tried to reach for her, but Jacques stabbed his cane through my arm. I couldn't scream in pain or for help as my voice was practically suppressed. I looked up and saw Jacques' with a big, devilish grin on his face. I took my left hand and struck my middle finger straight into Jacques' eye. He hopped off of me and screamed in pain. Meanwhile, I desperately reached for breath and pulled the cane out of my arm. I stabbed Jacques' cane into his gut. I pulled it out and stabbed his through as blood spewed over my skirt. I repeated this action over and over again to unleash all of the fury I was experiencing. In fact, during this process, I could've swore I saw Ruby and Jaune die right in front of me. Eventually after stabbing Jacques several times, I stopped and cried. I took a moment to tho think about my father words. When he said he never wanted this and that I could've been his normal little girl. No. Being "daddy's little girl" would've stopped me from pursuing my dreams. Besides...I did this for Ruby. Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gun being dropped. I looked up at the army of Atlas soldiers surrounding me.

"Go on. Kill me. Please." I said silently. I closed my eyes and waited several moments for my life to end, but nothing happened. I looked up at them.

"You...you just killed Jacques Schnee." One of the soldiers said. "You saved us!" He continued. "Thank you so much, miss Schnee! How can we ever repay you?" The soldier asked. The conversation was interrupted by the sounds of Cinder's eye and Ember Celica.

"You can start by killing that whore in the red dress and her lazy, fucking companion." I ordered them. They looked over at the fight intense fight between Yang and Cinder.

"We'll see what we can do! Onward, men!" The soldier yelled. They all charged towards the fight. I saw some students run along with the army, but I saw Nora and Ren stay behind.

"Hey, Weiss. You okay?" Nora asked politely.

"No. I'm not." I said to them as I picked up Myrtenaster and approached Cinder.

* * *

Cinder shot her laser at me, but it was deflected by one of my gauntlets. The laser shot at Salem and pierced through her forehead.

"Son of a bitch!" She screamed. "Cinder, stop holding bak and kill her, goddamit!" She screamed again. This time, the place shook. I jumped at Cinder while she was distracted and threw a punch straight into her face. Her eye shattered.

"No! My eye!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"You weak, stupid little bitch!" Salem screamed at Cinder. She turned to me but before she could do anything to me, Atlas began to shoot at her.

"Dammit! This isn't the end, miss Xiao Long!" She stated before she disappered. The army surrounded Cinder. "Hands behind your back," was the last set of words I heard before I was pushed back out of the crowd by a soldier and asked if I was okay. "I told him I was fine and walked over to Weiss. She and I stood and stared at each other for a moment and embraced each other in a big hug.

"Oh, shit! Blake!" I let go of Weiss and ran over to Blake who was lying on the ground. "Blake! Are you okay? Blake?" I called.

"Hey, Yang. Did we...did we win?" She asked me.

"Yeah. Yeah we won, Blake." I told her. She smiled.

"Good. Good." She said.

"Don't die on me, Blake! Please!" I cried for her. She closed her eyes. "Blake?" I whispered.

"You see, too many books about love and tragedy can really leave an effect on you." She told me. I chuckled and held her close in a big hug.

"Don't do that to me, goddammit!" I chuckled with tears still in my eye. "Come on. Let's get you to an infirmary...again."


	15. Epilogue

We stood over the caskets of Ruby and Jaune. Ozpin looked over to me. "Weiss...would you like to have a few words?" Everyone turned to me. I nodded.

"Jaune...Jaune was one of the most caring people I've ever met. I mean, he tried a million times to go out on a date with me." Everyone laughed. "Jaune was one of the best friends I could've asked for. I may not have loved him like did Ruby, but I loved him like a brother. As for Ruby...she used to be like a sister to me. But, that eventually changed. I loved Ruby more than I have loved anybody. She cared, she appreciated, she loved. She was the best team leader at Beacon. I'm gonna miss her. I'm gonna miss them both." I finished.

"I'm sure not a single soul here would disagree with you, Weiss. They were both great people and will surely be missed." He responded to my words. "May we all remember Mr. Jaune Arc and miss Ruby Rose." Ozpin finished. I laid a rose down on Ruby's casket before we all walked back towards the school. Our team cried as we returned to our dorm.

Goodbye, Ruby.

* * *

Later that day, it began to rain hard. In the rain stood a man in flexible armor. The man began to walk towards Ruby's casket. He stood over at as his armored mask opened itself. The man was a young boy...named Oscar. Oscar knelt before the casket and held his hand over the rose on the casket and rested his head against it. An eerie sound began to ring through Oscar's ears for a brief second. When he looked up, he smiled.

The rose was glowing.


End file.
